Beth
by totallygilmore
Summary: Set in the second half of season 2. Quinn hears a familiar tune playing when she passes the choir room.


**Title: **Beth

**Summary: **Set in the second half of season 2. Quinn hears a familiar tune playing when she passes the choir room.

**Characters: **Quinn & Puck

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, _Glee._ I wish I did though, because then Quinn & Puck would be together and would've kept Beth. Oh, and Finn and Rachel would have never broken up.

**Note: ** So, I know in 'Duets', Quinn told Sam she had a baby with Puck last year. But since we don't technically hear that conversation in the episode, let's just say Sam did not know the baby's name.

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_, went her phone.

**Brittany: **Where R U? Coach Sylvester wanted u 2 b here early!

Quinn rolled her eyes. _Coach Sylvester wanted this, Coach Sylvester wanted that_. It had never bothered her before, but now, yeah, it did.

She slid her phone shut, ignoring Brittany's text message.

She opened her locker and put her notebook in.

_Beep, Beep!_, her phone went again.

**Santana: **Not that I care, but Coach Sylvester is taking that fact that UR not here, not well & shes taking it out on me & Brit.

This was true, Santana didn't care. Santana hated her.

Quinn slammed her locker shut. She gave in, walking towards the doors leading to the football field.

"Hey, babe," called Sam. She looked up at the handsome blonde boy, coming from the other direction.

She gave a weak smile, "Hey."

He seemed to be on the verge of almost laughing, "Okay, so, you have to check this out. When you go past the choir room you'll hear Puckerman singing. He's singing about some chick named Beth. He must be totally in love with her or something. But the way, he's singing it, it's, like, so _serious_ and _loving_, and, well, we all know that's not like him!"

_Beth_, Quinn thought. She pushed Sam out of her way (partially, because she wanted to hear Puck singing, partially because she hated the way he called her daughter a "chick"—even though he hadn't known that was who Puck was supposedly singing about).

_Beth, I hear you callin'  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playin'  
And we just can't find the sound_

She heard the song more clearly as she drew closer to the choir room. 

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh Beth, what can I do?  
Beth, what can I do?_

Quinn stood in the doorway of the room and saw Puck playing the piano. She hadn't known he could play.

_You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't a home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone_

She saw something on the sheet music ledge of the piano. It was a something small. All of the sudden she realized what it was. A picture, more specifically, a family picture.

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you_

The picture was of her, Puck, and Beth the day Beth was born. It had been taken by Mercedes. Quinn was in her pink robe, Puck still in his shirt and tie from Regionals, and Beth was nestled in Quinn's arms, with Puck looking at both of them lovingly.

She would never admit it to anyone (well, anyone except for her mother, Mercedes, and Puck, who had been there), but she loved that picture. Quinn remembered she had been against the picture being taken.

"_Come on, Quinn! Just one!" Mercedes protested. _

"_No! I'm giving her up. I can't take a picture!"_

_Puck glared. She could tell he really wanted to have the photo taken. Mercedes spoke up, again, "You know, Quinn. You may regret it someday."_

_Quinn surrendered and nodded. _

In this moment, as she watched Puck sing, she had never been more thankful that the chocolate-skinned diva had pushed her to take the photo.

_I think I hear them callin'  
Oh Beth, what can I do?  
Beth, what can I do?_

_Beth, I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys  
Will be playin' all night, all night_

"That was beautiful," she murmured. The Mohawk boy jumped. He spun around to face her.

"You heard that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered, "And I loved it. I love that picture, also."

He picked the photo up off the piano.

"I love you," he mumbled, "And her. I could have been a good father."

"I know you do," she replied, "And I know you could have been."

She walked over and sat down next to him. She placed her hand over his.

"I miss her."

"I do, too."

She heard her phone buzz, quietly. Probably from Santana or Brittany saying something, again, about how she was supposed to be at practice right now, perfecting their routine.

_Who cares, _she thought.

She laid her head on Puck's shoulder and sighed. This was perfection.

* * *

**Review please! **

**Oh, and please read some of my other Q/P fan fiction. I have some really good stories. :) **

**This story was randomly thought up, so it's not great, but it's still Quinn & Puck sweetness. **

**So, I've been reading about Quinn/Finn stuff for the second half (and getting confused because I'm not sure if they are implying a relationship or just a friendship) and I became really unhappy. I mean, I don't like her with Sam, but I'd rather have her with Sam than Finn, because I'm a Rachel/Finn fan! Even better, I'd like her to be with Puck! Please, Ryan Murphy! I did like his comment though about Sam & Quinn in **_**Entertainment**_**, "They were too perfect. That got boring." LOL. So, Rachel & Finn are supposed to get back together nearer to the end of Season 2. If that happens and Sam & Quinn don't make up, maybe there is a chance for Quick! I hope so! **

**Oh, and as for Sam fans, sorry, if Sam seems out of character to you with the whole 'laughing at Puck' thing. **


End file.
